


Homecoming

by MaggyStar17



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyStar17/pseuds/MaggyStar17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have been together for a few years and they built a family together. But as a Shadowhunter, Alec was often busy trying to keep the evil creatures from threatening the world. This is one of the nights Alec comes home after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. This is my first fic of The Mortal Instrument and I'm new in the fandom. I finished reading City of Glass a few days ago and I fell in love with Alec/Maguns, so I had to write this short fic. I hope you enjoy!

It was late night and it was dark, there was only the round moon and bright stars in the sky to guide him. Alec would have used a witchlight stone, but he had lost the ones he had in the battle against demons from which he returned. Jace, Clary and Izzy fought with him to defend a city from being invaded by demons, destroying in the end the open portal from where they came into the world. Now, after a day away, he was returning home, and the lack of illumination wasn't a problem. Like all roads in Alicant lead to the Accords Hall, also all roads leaded him home, to a small house in Idris outside the city, a bit isolated but with a fantastic view to the hills at far and the river between them.

Alec opened the wood door and stepped inside the apparent modest house but luxurious on the interior. It was even darker than it was outside but he knew the place well enough not to hit anything, unless Magnus had decided to change the furniture, which happened rather frequently when he was away. But with confidence Alec walked to little Max's room. At the entrance he saw the boy lied on the bed, sleeping peacefully, and at his feet Chairman Meow was curled on himself like a ball.

When Alec walked in the tabby cat raised his head like a sentinel. After returning from battle it was good to know his son was safe. He caressed the cat's fuzzy head while he leaned against his hand, greeting him back, and then rested his head on his tail and paws. Alec tucked in Max, pulling the covers over his shoulders and kissed his dark hair.

He exited and went to the bathroom, peeking inside his room on the way where Magnus was sleeping on silk sheets. He wondered how he ever agreed to that, but he remembered Magnus could be very persuasive, or maybe it was because he was so in love with the High Warlock that he couldn't refuse him almost anything. In the bathroom, he placed the seraph blade and stele he carried on the edge of the sink and then took off the black outfit, ripped and covered in sweat and demon's blood. He stepped in the bathtub and let the warm water fall on his aching muscles, but it was a kind of ache he was used to since he was a young boy; he almost missed it when he didn't feel it. He washed his hair and body with nice scented shampoo and gel and not the intense sweet scent of fruits of the products Magnus used. Not that he didn't like to smell it on the warlock.

When he finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed the weapons and took another towel to dry his hair while he walked to his bedroom. Reluctantly Alec kept the weapons on the drawer of his nightstand table, too far away in case of emergency. Under the moonlight that came through the window he searched in the closet for some clothes, and it took him a while because he only found satin and velvet sparkling clothes. In front of the bed he dried his dripping torso and arms with a towel.

Suddenly he was surprised by a red light in the room and when he looked at the source, he saw Magnus sat on the bed with a witchlight in his hand. "God, Magnus..." he exhaled, trying to keep his voice down, although his body was getting into fight-mode. The damned warlock moved as silent as his cat.

"A show like this deserves more light," Magnus told him with a subtle smirk.

Alec didn't reply but a smile formed on his lips while he continued drying himself under the fiery light. He noticed Magnus' cat green eyes following his movements.

"How did it go?" Magnus' eyes stilled and he spoke with a concerned voice.

Alec saw him staring at the fading scars of where a demon managed to strike him with his claws on his waist. The monster had left deep cuts, but with the Iratze he applied it was much better now. "We didn't have to call you this time, so I guess it went well."

Magnus was going to reply, but when Alec started drying his legs with the towel on his waist, no sound came out of Magnus' mouth.

"And things in here?" Alec asked when he finished, placing the towel on the bed.

Magnus' eyes were wide and locked on his naked body covered with runes, he almost seemed hypnotised. Alec grabbed the underwear he picked and slid it up his legs in slow-motion, while Magnus leaned forward and admired the shadowhunter's perfect silhouette, biting his bottom lip unconsciously. "Good..." Magnus finally answered with a dreamy voice when Alec covered one of the most interesting parts of his body. "Very good, indeed."

Alec put on a cotton grey pyjama pants and a white t-shirt and entered the bed with golden coverlet. Lied down on the comfy mattress and between soft silky sheets, he relaxed for a moment, breathing slow and deeply with eyes closed. When he opened them again, the red light had faded and he felt the soft pressure of a warm body rolling over his and fitting between his legs perfectly. Then all he saw were Magnus' bright eyes close to him while he brushed his nose lightly against his. When the warm breathing hit his face, Alec held his breath and his heart beat faster, as he expected to feel the smooth and addictive lips on his.

"I love it when you do that," Magnus commented in a whisper.

But before Alec could formulate a reply, Magnus kissed him gently and it took Alec only a second to open up the expert's mouth. He grabbed the back of Magnus' head, sliding his fingers through the spiky hair, and pulled him closer, until all he could feel was the hot tongue and wet lips of his warlock.

Magnus passed a hand down Alec's torso over the t-shirt but probably feeling every defined muscle, and inadvertently he reached the healing wound. Alec complained with a low whine and he flinched away, detaching their lips. With a lighter touch, Magnus' hand slid up under the fabric of his t-shirt and traced delicate fingers over the lines of the cuts, and with a low heat, he healed the wounds completely.

"The only scratch marks you can have on your body are mine," Magnus met his blue eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Alec didn't know where that reply came from, even Magnus seemed surprised, but it was good, the ancient warlock had to learn he wasn't the only one who could flirt.

"Don't you just like marks on your body, shadowhunter?" He shook his head.

"Every rune and scar tells a story of my life," Alec told him. "And you're part of my life."

Magnus' eyes seemed to shine brighter as if those words had fuelled a flame inside him, and he kissed Alec passionately, not for long, but it was enough to let Alec breathless afterwards. "Later," he promised to his lover. "Now you have to rest."

Magnus gently rolled them around until he was laid on his back and Alec half over him, with a leg around his and an arm resting on his chest. He caressed Alec's wet hair, occasionally meeting his tired eyes, and after an appreciative kiss on the neck from the shadowhunter, he traced soft fingers on the black runes of the young Nephilim's neck and arm until he fell asleep. "Sweet dreams, my light," Magnus murmured in a sweet voice as he laced his fingers with Alec's and let the quiet and warm embrace carry him back to sleep.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't read any fic with fear of spoilers, so I don't know in what crazy things you guys are into. That's why I didn't explain the relationship with Max and let you decide if the boy is adopted or not.
> 
> Anyway, comments are appreciated.


End file.
